


Rule Breakers Always Get What They Want

by Inumidoriko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Riding, Strap-Ons, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumidoriko/pseuds/Inumidoriko
Summary: Alex gave Astra one job; to lay still.





	Rule Breakers Always Get What They Want

Astra could have Alex on her back in seconds. The human woman knew this. 

The former General had done this more times than she could count. It wasn’t necessarily that Astra liked to dominate her girlfriend, but she could, and when she’s in the mood, she did.

She’s capable of doing it even now while Alex slides herself down on the strap on, her hands gripping Astra’s breasts to steady herself. The Kryptonian’s hands moved to Alex’s hips, intent on thrusting up into her but Alex was coherent enough to grin and pin them back down to the mattress beside her head. As one with superhuman strength, Astra had to be careful not to hurt her human lover. When Alex wanted to be dominant, Astra let her. 

Leaning down, Alex kissed the woman under her. She knew Astra was letting her have her way, giving in to her silly notions that, without kryptonite, Alex still had a chance to best her. Astra’s eyes closed, the anticipation of her human getting ready to ride the dual piece overwhelming her enough that if she didn’t take her eyes off her, she was going to flip them and ruin the fun. The thick end inside herself, Astra could feel every little shift Alex made to get comfortable and when Alex made the first few strokes up and down her own, longer, end, they both moaned in unison. Astra’s inner walls squeezed around the vibrating silicone toy and she groaned, a higher pitched whine from the back of her throat she wasn’t aware she was capable of making. 

Astra’s hands twitched where they were underneath Alex’s hands but the human agent chuckled and shook her head, concentrating enough to say, “Keep them right where they are.” Beside her head. Astra wanted nothing more than to obey her, her breathy moans rising in volume, pitch and frequency. _Fuck but she wanted to ravish her_. Astra wanted to run her hands up and down Alex’s sides, over her thighs, back up the curve of her waist. She wanted to squeeze and fondle her breasts; currently bouncing tantalizingly in front of her face as Alex rode harder, faster. Chasing her own release as she built up Astra’s. The former general wanted to pinch and roll her nipples until Alex was squirming and demanding she give her more. Touch her more. Astra wanted to take her until neither of them could move any longer and it was a struggle for them to breathe. 

Instead, Astra played by the rules and kept her hands on the bed as Alex teased them both by slowing down and rolling her hips, making the toy touch and stroke over spots their fingers and tongue usually couldn’t reach. Alex groaned and straightened, trusting Astra to keep her hands still, and ran her hands up her own body to rake through her hair. Keeping her eyes on Astra’s hungry ones, she bit her lip and watched as her jaw clenched. Astra’s eyes followed every path her hands made along her skin and it amused Alex that the mighty ex-General couldn’t look away. It aroused her that she was the only thing she could focus on.

Alex picked the pace back up and when she was buried as deep as the toy could go, she rocked her hips into Astra’s. The Kryptonian’s hair was spread across the pillows, her back arching slightly as the pressure built and built until moans were escaping her own throat involuntarily. The pleasure was too much and not enough all at once. It overwhelmed her, how a toy could touch her in places-vibrate against those places-so deliciously. Coupled with Alex moving it from her own longer end… _Fuck_. Watching Alex ride it was...it was… 

Something animalistic snapped inside Astra. She growled, needing more, needing to see and hear more of Alex losing herself. She planted her feet on the bed, intent on thrusting up into her regardless of the rules to lie still. Panting and flushed from the pleasure she’d been feeling, Astra gripped Alex’s hips to keep her steady and thrust up. Hard, and faster than Alex could comprehend for a moment, she tilted her head back and breathed in. Her breath remained trapped as gooseflesh raised on her skin from the pleasure.

“Breathe, Alexandra.” Astra commanded, unable to help herself, unable to let up even a little. She was getting close...so fucking close. And Alex...looking down between them she could see the evidence of Alex cumming. The human woman couldn’t tell Astra to slow down even if she wanted to. Words were lost, forgotten in favor of cries and mewls. She was sensitive from her first orgasm, but it wasn’t enough to cause her discomfort. If anything it was enhancing everything, making the pleasure so intense she was sure she was going to cum again, harder this time. 

Astra’s head pressed back into the pillow under her head as she felt the first waves starting to encroach upon her. Alex forced her eyes on the woman underneath her, watching her move, her hips constantly rising and falling faster and harder than the last. It felt utterly _divine_ and while their collision was starting to become a tad painful, she welcomed it. To see Astra looking so euphoric was something Alex would have burned in her mind’s eye the next time she had to spend hours away from home on a mission. 

Astra’s eyes caught Alex’s for a moment and seeing her so lost in the pleasure drove her closer. She moaned more freely now, unable to resist letting her human woman know how much she was enjoying this. She caught Alex grin, victorious and smug that she could undo this mighty being underneath her. Astra cursed in kryptonese, her hands gripping her hips tighter, hard enough to bruise, and in a flash they were standing upright, Alex’s back pressed against the wall. The new angle and surface was a shock to Alex’s system, but a welcome one. Astra had her legs wrapped around her waist, making her feel feather light. 

Within seconds of Astra continuing to fuck her, the pleasure came crashing back. Alex hummed, biting her lip, intent on holding on a little longer. Astra moved hard and deep, forsaking the fast pace in favor of Alex’s building orgasm. She tilted her head back, moaning, as she felt close to her own. By Rao _come on_! Alex’s hands found their way into her mass of curls and hauled her in for a desperate kiss. She needed to feel her, needed her to give everything she had.

Astra broke from her lips on a loud moan as she continued fucking her into the wall. She threw her head back, white strands contrasting brown, and wasn’t at all surprised to feel Alex’s tongue on her neck, finding her pulse and sucking, nipping. 

Alex pleaded with her to cum, repeating, “Fuck, yes! Come on. Come on.” Gods that was it. The words, the need her tone adopted broke Astra, making her finally break with such a ferocity her own legs shook, threatening to collapse. 

Their nails dug and scored over each other’s skin as they fell over the edge one after the other. Astra cried out into the air of their room and moved until she simply couldn’t any longer.

Catching their breath, Astra pulled the toy out gently from first Alex, and then herself. Tossing the toy onto the floor for the time being, she pulled Alex to her and in the blink of an eye they were back in bed.

After a moment, Alex looked up at Astra. “You’re awful at following rules, Astra.” 

She was, but she didn’t make General on another planet by following all the rules. Chuckling, Astra kissed the pout from Alex’s mouth and looked forward to the reprimand and lesson that was sure to follow.


End file.
